flurutus2fandomcom-20200213-history
Kalindi Grey-Arbor
Kalindi Grey-Arbor is a major character in Flurutus. Appearances * Flurutus: Genesis: Major Character Personality Kalindi is known to be well-tempered and chatty, the latter especially so when she becomes nervous. She is an idealist to her core, believing that there is always a better way and seemingly tries to carry the light of the world on her shoulders, wanting to protect and bring peace to everyone while earning her place in the world. Her only real stickler seems to be when her looks are brought up as they are considered odd for a Sidhe and make her feel often feel out of place especially after being subjected to a long line of taunts and mockery in her youth. Background Kalindi has never really had a place for herself in the world. In fact, it's indeterminate which side of the two Faerie courts she came from as she was apparently dropped on someone's doorstep on the Seelie side either out of thin air or by one of the visitors for the local village festival, and that someone decided they didn't want her and so placed her on another person's doorstep, and on and on that went until two smaller more "fairy like" types two villages later decided that they'd take the strange looking child in and look after her. She was never treated wrong by them, instead being instilled with a sense of goodness and honor by them in her formative years, traits that were heavily tested in her childhood. While children can be good and wonderful and joyous to be around, they also have a reputation of being terrible little beasts in some stories, and in this story, the latter is the case. Kalindi was always far too big for her age, with too much limb for her to usually know what to do with all of it, and the grey, washed out underlying tone to her skin making her look half-dead. It wasn't long until she was called "Big Fairy Freak", a nickname that stuck up until her teenage years as she grew into her limbs and then even larger. Kal managed to keep together most of the time, only shedding the occasional tears in private with her adoptive parents. At the tender age of fourteen was when the first nubs of her horns began to appear, and that was the first time that, while Kal knew her appearance amongst the other Sidhe was off, it grew to the point it was detrimental to her. She broke down at home to the point she made herself sick. Her adoptive parents helped however they could, finding a way to put her hair so they were covered up for a time, but it didn't take long before they became more predominant, and by winter the following year there was no covering up their presence any longer. One of the others her age compared her to one of the trees that had died in the winter, a "dead grey arbor", and it didn't take long for her new nickname of "Grey-Arbor" to catch on. But fortunately, time marches on. As she grew older, Kal eventually began to work in the village bakery making warm bread and other treats for the village, something that focused her mind and gave her time to think about something else besides being weird looking. Thanks to her size and sense of good still being intact despite everything, she also proved herself to be an able defender of the village when the beasts attacked on occasion, her magical abilities that allowed herself a degree of protection keeping her on her feet longer than many of the seasoned veterans, and the slow healing portion allowing her to get those injured back on their feet within a couple of days as if nothing had happened. While she still had a few detractors, she had become a minor hero in the village, something that filled her with hope... but the damage, she felt, had already been done. Her aspirations had gone away from Faerie for a long time, a desire to meet and help others and become a great hero worthy of respect despite her odd looks becoming her dream. Eventually, with enough money she had scrapped together, she did leave her home for good. In time, she found herself at the doorstep of the brave Durandal company, good people who wanted to do good for the world in their strength of arms. Kal was hooked instantly and signed up, and hasn't looked back since. Category:Characters Category:Genesis Category:Sidhe Category:RPCs Category:Female Category:Company Member Category:Durandal Member Category:Corcairi-Dhearg Category:FlurutusSeries